Family Time
by Kandyrezi
Summary: Moge-ko organizes to spend some quality time together with Yonaka and their son.


**a/n: before getting into it, i wanted to mention real quick that the oc in this is called Mogenko and is the lovechild of Moge-ko/Yonaka - if you want to find more info on him, check my deviantart (i'm Kandyrezi there as well)!**

* * *

On a usual dull evening such as this one - a youngster with blonde hair in red trousers - was waltzing through the halls of the humongous castle he called his home. Occasionally coming across the small creatures called mogekos, who roamed around everywhere in there, though he paid no mind to them, mostly thinking of them simply as pests or playthings than anything.

His stroll of boredom was interrupted when he heard a familiar ' _mogegege_ ' echo through the hallway. His primary instinct would've been to ignore it, if it wasn't for a small mogeko appearing in front of him and block his way, in a blink of an eye, looking suspicious as always, even with only one primary expression.

"Moge-ko has requested your presence on the first floor, she asked me to come and tell you," the little guy piped somewhat nervously, as Mogenko simply stared down at him dumbfounded for a few long seconds.

The mogeko was none too pleased at the lack of a response, then started wailing; "So, please, please, please be there! She said she'd kill me if you didn't go!"

Mogenko still chose to remain quiet, only turning away from him and finding his way in the huge castle to downstairs. He was grateful he was only on floor three at the moment, so not much of a long way to go.

Once there and arriving at the kitchen, he pushed open the doors and was greeted by a sight of strange events. His Ma had a pink apron wrapped around her waist and was meddling with something at a counter. She spotted her son almost immediately, and gestured him to sit down across Yonaka, his other Mama.

"There you are, Moge-chan!" the blonde exclaimed, childish excitement present as always, "Come sit, I'm almost done!"

Mogenko went to quickly give his braided mama a hug, who was a little taken by surprise at the gesture, but returned it nonetheless. The small boy then took his seat, curiously looking at whatever his Ma was doing.

"I made us dinner. Hope you're a carnivore!" Moge-ko waltzed towards the table covered in royal purple cloth, on it was placed a tray of loaf meat.

Mogenko stared blankly yet with intriguingly at the plate of the kind of meat. Yonaka however, looked mortified. It was yellow colored, evenly cooked, a curled tail was sticking to the plate in the corner.

"Uhm, Moge-ko... don't tell me that's-"

"It's dinner obviously, dear Yonaka-tan! A _very_ good feast. Dig in!"

Mogenko muttered an "okay" then poked the meat for a few times with his knife and fork, not actually thinking much of it, he took a slice and put it in his mouth.

"How do you like it?"

Yonaka seemed even more horrified, waiting for his answer.

"... It's good, Ma." He replied after a few seconds of being silent. It was how he usually was anyway, thinking things over before saying something, or if he absolutely deemed it necessary.

"Aw, Moge-chan!" Moge-ko cooed at his son, pinching his cheek before turning towards Yonaka expectantly.

"Um, It's alright... I-I'm not hungry, really."

"Wha-?! But Moge-ko really tried to make this family night special!"

"Y-Yes, but I..."

Mogenko stopped to stare at his other mama, titling his head in curiosity – when the latter sighed in defeat.

"Well, I guess just one bite..."

The small boy wanted to inquire why was he asked here. He's never seen his Ma cook. He assumed one of them wanted for all three of them to spend some quality time together. He took a wild guess which one, at that thought.

After the hushed dinner between skeptical and gleeful chatter on Moge-ko's side, she hardly gave them time to finish up (although Yonaka was grateful) before they both were dragged into another room located on the second floor not too far away.

"How about some games?" the ecstatic womanchild suggested. She bent down to pick up some darts from a cardboard box. "Let's do darts!"

The dartboard was located directly across the entrance on the wall – on it was a frightened out-of-his-mind mogeko, who'd been nailed on the board.

"You can go first, Moge-chan!"

Mogenko grabbed two, took his careful time to aim, and with one quick shift move, the flying dart made its way towards the target and hit right into the whimpering mogeko's shoulder. Another dart flied right ahead and aimed at his leg this time. Drops of blood rolled down the board.

On Moge-ko's turn, she aimed right for the center and both of the darts flew right into the yellow cat-creature's stomach. Yonaka sighed at all the ruckus. She had politely refused to play and they moved on to another room, which was where the television was located with various r-18 movies stacked on top of eachother.

Moge-ko had scared off any mogekos in the way (just like the other two rooms before), and set up a horror-themed movie night. Yonaka grabbed some snacks both of the blondes requested and set herself in the middle of a couch, while Moge-ko made herself comfortable to her left, and Mogenko to her right.

As they settled in, a couple minutes passed and Moge-ko seemed to be greatly enjoying it, as she giggled and pointed out her favorite violent, bloody parts. Yonaka looked more than a little disturbed, trying to keep composed through all that, and Mogenko hardly showed reaction, so it was difficult to tell what he was thinking, just letting it pass like a usual thing. Some mogekos had attempted to sneak into the room out of curiosity, but they were either put off by the bloodshed movie, or Moge-ko growling if she spotted them.

Somewhere in the middle of film-watching, Mogenko noticed from the corner of his eye his Ma buried her face into the crook of his other Mama's neck and cuddled up close to one another. Even though it was dark, the light from the TV screen glimmered and her blushing face could be seen. Halfway through the movie, the child felt a wave of tiredness rush over him. Stretching his arms above his head, he curled up in a fetal position against his mama, who put a reluctant arm around him.

Since they'd somehow gotten together - Moge-ko, despite still having violent tendencies, had calmed down on torturing people (not so much on the mogekos - they still pissed her off quite a lot), now that she had her "wife" and son to keep her occupied.

Mogenko couldn't ask for a better, if not a little strange, life to live at the castle.


End file.
